


Time Off

by Saratonin



Series: The One Who Could Tame Her [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: Anthea needs a weekend off





	Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my little series. Not beta'd or brit-picked.

Mycroft had noticed some differences in Andrea in the last couple of months. Somehow her perfect posture was better. Her eyes shone in a new way. Her crisp attire was a bit softer with a couple of grays added to her usual black and white. And, unless she wanted to impress, her heels were an inch shorter than they used to be. 

She entered his office, a purple folder was tucked under her left arm, an orange folder in her left hand and her blackberry in her right, which held her attention. Despite this, she didn’t miss his subtle gesture to the secure cabinet where she should place the confidential file so that he could continue his current task.

“Mr. Holmes,” she said continuing her typing on the small device, “I’ll be needing the weekend of the fifth off. Friday through Monday.” 

Andrea had been with Mycroft for some time and had never made a request for a weekend off. Curious. He closed his laptop and gave her his full attention. She looked up at him. 

“Will you,” he asked. “What for?” 

“Personal, sir.” 

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. 

“You’ve never once requested personal time, Andrea. Not even when you’re Uncle passed away.” 

“Mmm, well. I’ve never needed personal time, Sir.” 

He gave her a full-on smile finally having the answer to the clues that have been building. 

“What’s her name, Andrea?” 

Andrea placed the purple folder on his desk. 

“Pia Klemp.” 

“The German ship captain?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“The human rights activist,” she returned. 

“And how long has this been going on?”

“Nearly two years.” She smirked at Mycroft when he started at that revelation. “One learns a few tricks when one works with you, sir.” 

“You’ve been warning me these last couple of months. That this was coming.” 

“Indeed, sir. I’m proposing that weekend. I believe I’m due some time,” she said as she started walking away.

Mycroft smiled down at his calendar which showed that he had three weeks to prepare to not have Andrea for two. She had indeed earned some time. 


End file.
